


The missing princes

by ILOVECATS27



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILOVECATS27/pseuds/ILOVECATS27
Summary: Their once was a great king Thomas proud rich and flourishing and he had a pair of sons twins, But the neihboring king Samoht was very jealous of his good fortune and decided to steel his children in the night and seperated them across the land one he raised himself the other sent to the swamps. Doomed to never find each other or their father again... until now.





	The missing princes

One upon a time in a grand kingdom lived king Thomas and his young twin sons Roman and Remus. They were both perfect opposites Roman being into bright happy things Remus being into griss yucky things. But they were happy. In another kingdom not to far from their own lived the King Samoht whomth kingdom was in hard times,saw King Thomas joy and became deeply jealous. In his jealosy the king stormed into the the night intersepting the castle in silence and stolen the boys away hiding Remus in the swamp and keeping Roman to raise as his own. Thomas grief striken had taken ill but his two good friends Patton the Fairy and Logan the Warlock had made it tgeir mission to get the two long lost prince's home.


End file.
